Numerous industrial and consumer products include an aspect of coating in their manufacture in which one or more layers of liquid material are deposited onto a discrete object or onto a thin web of material of indefinite length being conveyed through a web path. It is frequently desirable to convey such a web at as great a speed as practicable through the web path in order to minimize the cost of production.